Prussia's New Bandmate
by The Lazy Italian Firecracker
Summary: 24 Hetalia Birthday games later, I am left with 'Prussia starts a band with you because he is a pedo' as one. I decided to turn that into a full-fledged story, and it contains humor, romance, and pure pedo-ness! It's a battle of the bands: 4 Directions or the Knights of Awesomeness!


Scenario: Prussia starts a band with you because he is a pedo.

* * *

It was a stormy day. A very stormy day. I walked home from school, trying hard to see through the haze. I stroked my hair and tried to get the droplets out of my hair. My eyes watered as wind smashed into them and blew my scarf everywhere. I brought my hood over my face and trudged onward with a frown on my face. The rain was starting to pee me off. "Hello there, girlie."

My head whipped around and I saw a man, who looked about twenty five. His bright hair was plastered to his face and his red eyes glowed. "H-hello, sir," I muttered, turning my head down at once. I could tell this guy was uber-creepy.

"What's a girl as young as you doing out so late?" the man asked, approaching me slowly. I backed up as far as I could, but I suddenly felt the rough bark of a tree against my back. I gulped audibly and brought my arms to my chest. I was sixteen, old enough to know that this guy was going after one thing. "I think you should come home with me..." he murmured, smiling. He took my chin and lifted my head up. I met his gaze, and my eyes started to water out of fear this time. I tried to slip away but he refused to budge.

_Wait..._ I thought. _Haven't I seen him before_? His appearance was so familiar. I finally realized it. "You're Prussia!" He smirked and grabbed me. He dragged me away, covering my mouth. My screams weren't heard by anyone except for the former nation/pedophile.

He threw me onto his bed roughly. "Now, why don't we have a little fun..." he murmured, pulling at the bottom of my shirt. I panicked immensely and screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"LET'S START A BAND!" I shrieked, forcing a smile onto my face. Wait...what? I had barely even comprehended what I just let slip from my mouth. Prussia seemed shocked as well. He stared at me, mouth agape. I took this opportunity and twisted out from under him. I hopped up, trying my best to look excited. "West, Italy, Japan, and Romano have a band! Let's start one ourselves!" It was true that Germany, Italy, Japan and Romano had gotten together and formed a super hot boy band. I figured that it would be easier for Prussia to agree if I gave him competition.

"You know what..." he muttered. "We will!" I sighed in relief and hugged myself. "We'll be the Knights of Awesomeness!" I nodded eagerly. Actually, now that Prussia the Pedo wasn't trying to feel me up, the thought of a band was pretty freakin' awesome. I ran and grabbed my schoolbag, which had been thrown into the corner of the room. I ripped it open and found a huge mound of fabric.

"Thanks, Home Ec.," I whispered under my breath. Prussia had a sewing machine in his closet that worked pretty well. I got straight to sewing.

* * *

After a while, the costumes were finished. Mine consisted of a bright white leotard with a dark blue cape. I had on the tall, high-heeled boots that I had worn to school. Prussia had on a dark blue pair of pants (that he sagged considerably low) and a white button up shirt. He, too, had the dark blue cape. We grabbed two knight helmets that Prussia kept from the good old days, and popped them on heads. After lifting the face guard up, we looked at each other and grinned. We high-fived and took each other's hand. "We're gonna rock."

* * *

The day of the first concert flew right up. I nervously straightened my helmet and asked Prussia how he thought we were going to do. "We only have two people, and 4 Directions has four!" 4 Directions was what America, England, Canada, and France called their band. We already knew we were going to win against PASTA, which stood for People Are Super Totally Awesome (Italy's doing).

"We can both play virtually every instrument, and sing," Prussia reasoned. "If we trade off a few times, then I think we'll do well." I nodded. I was still a bit uncomfortable around the guy, but after contacting my parents and telling them that I was starting a band with the famous Prussia and hearing their approval six months ago, I eased up. I unpacked my electric violin and rested it on my shoulder as I waited. Fingering scales, I paced across the room. Prussia just hummed the songs he would be singing and leaned against a wall. Obviously, he was confident of his awesome ability, and indeed, it was awesome. He played the piano better than I ever will. I, however, was dominant in the art of guitar-playing and the violin. We both sang well.

Suddenly, 4 Directions stormed into the room. France was laughing his scary laugh, America was taking the Big Mac hat off of his head and rearranging his hair, England was wiping sweat off his forehead and panting, and Canada just sat in a chair. "It went well," America smugly informed us. "PASTA just told us that they were chickening out. It's you against us." France flicked my forehead.

"If you thought you were going to win, then think again," he hissed into my ear. I shuddered and moved closer to Prussia. He nodded and grabbed France's collar.

"Our concert is going to be so awesome, it'll blow your small, small mind into oblivion." Prussia smirked. France gulped and nodded hurriedly, scurrying away to his bandmates. I laughed and high-fived Prussia.

I could hear a male voice from the stage. It was the host. "Remember, there are ten stations in which you can input your vote for your favorite band," he said with a smile audible in his voice. "4 Directions was amazing, don't you think?" The audience roared in response. "Well, prepare to be blown away by the awesomeness of our final band: The Knights of Awesomeness!" The audience was deafening as Prussia and I stepped out onto the stage.

For our first piece, we sang a touching and romantic song with Prussia on the keyboard, and me on acoustic guitar and singing. The audience cheered, not too loudly, for that.

Our second song was an upbeat pop song. I was pretty busy in that one. I played the piano, sang, and played electric violin during the huge instrumental in the middle, while Prussia just sat his lazy butt down on the drums.

We were limited to three songs, which were pretty bogus to me, but we agreed to it. Our (sadly) final song was pretty awesome. It was titled 'We Fight for Awesome', and it was bouncy and romantic at the same time.

_Fear not  
I'm coming to save you!  
This dark, damp dungeon  
Will be long behind you._

_For years_  
_I've tried to forget you._  
_But every attempt_  
_Was nothing but futile._

_Now, that I've found the truth_  
_I'm coming to save you!_

_Fight!_  
_For the power of love!_  
_Fight!_  
_For the power of us!_  
_Fight!_  
_For the power of freedom,_

_And fight!_  
_For the power of awesome!_

I wrote most of the lyrics, but Prussia quite obviously wrote the chorus and the title. I finished the song with a bang on the drums, and stood up. Prussia and I took each other's hands and bowed to the crowd. I was crying a little watching all these people that liked our music. We walked off of the stage, smiling, and threw ourselves into armchairs.

"Alright!" I heard the host yell. "It's time to put in your votes! Vote as many times as you want, for either band. You have twenty minutes, so get to it!" I heard the screams of the audience and tons of stampeding feet. Unlike 4 Directions, who swarmed the screen which showed the votes, I shoved my head into a pillow and waited. After ten minutes, I peered up and looked at Prussia's face. He was frowning slightly. A small knot forming in my stomach, I pressed my face back into the pillow. After five more minutes, our screen went black. We weren't allowed to watch the votes from there on.

"I knew we would win!" England yelled triumphantly. He high-fived America and France. Canada withdrew his hand when England went to slap it. Canada walked over to me. I was looking down at the floor. I had been so sure that we would win...

"You did amazingly," he said faintly. I smiled in thanks and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You did too," I replied. Suddenly, a man in a black suit came backstage and motioned for all of us to follow him on stage. We all stood, facing the audience. I squinted against the blinding lights.

"The votes have been counted," the host started dramatically. "Who will win? 4 Directions-" he gestured towards the four guys "-or the Knights of Awesomeness?" He put his arm out to Prussia and I. I could feel the anxiety biting at my stomach. "The winner between these two bands is..." He pulled out a card from his pocket, deadly slow. "It is..." He began to tear open the envelope. "Aw!" he yelped. "Paper cut," he explained with his thumb in his mouth. "Let me go wash it up quickly." After a few minutes, he came back with a PASTA Band-Aid. "It's..." He continued to rip open the envelope.

"MEIN GOTT, OPEN IT!" Prussia roared. The audience gave a huge laugh at this, and I glanced up and Prussia. His eyes were filled with annoyance and impatience.

"Oh, yes, of course," the host stuttered. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the paper. "The winner is...

"The Knights of Awesomeness!"

The crowd roared and jumped. The host smiled and winked attractively at the camera. 4 Directions were flabbergasted. But Prussia and I; we just stood there in shock. We won?...

Prussia registered it before me. He immediately brought me into his arms and whispered, "We did it." He pulled me in closer. "We did it," he repeated. He automatically let go and turned to the crowd. Taking a microphone, he laughed. "I'm flattered that so many of you decided to vote for the awesome me and my awesome partner. Thank you so much." He winked at the audience, and I swear that seventy-five percent of the women fainted. He then blew a kiss; all the women just died on the spot, it seemed. They shrieked wildly, and I laughed at their outrageous reactions. Well, I had worshipped Prussia like he was my boyfriend before that incident on the rainy day...

I stood up on my tip toes, and gave Prussia a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed immediately. The crowd went wild; screaming and shouting at us. I blushed as well and clung to Prussia's arm. He guided me over to the host, who was holding a beautiful trophy for us. Prussia gladly took it. We took another bow, and Prussia spit in America's face before resting in a fluffy chair backstage. "Well..." I muttered. "We get a quarter of a million dollars now..." What are we going to do with it? And what are we going to do with all this fame?

Prussia walked up to me and took my hand. He suddenly leaned in and crashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened, but they eventually closed and I kissed back. Loads of emotions were running through my head, the finally dominant one being contentedness. I ran my hands through his silky, white hair and leaned in closer to him. He broke away, looking away in embarrassment. "I love you," he softly muttered.

"I love you too," I said sweetly, stroking the side of his face. He smiled genuinely at me. England suddenly burst in and poured water all over both of us.

* * *

Three years later, I am engaged to Prussia. No, I'm not pregnant, but we're going to be married soon. I love him dearly and we will be together forever. We are both extremely rich and we live in a beautiful part of Germany.

Prussia started a band with me because he was a pedo.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking: Where the freak did this come from?! Well... Ever looked up Hetalia Birthday Scenarios? I did 24 of them and numbered them all (I wrote them all down). I asked Marie, "Choose a number between 1 and 22." She said 22, and I wrote about it. That's this. Plain and simple. I should really do more of these.**

**Rose :) **_And I know Prussia seemed out of character. It was hard to make him a pedo and a band member. XD_


End file.
